


Christmas Presence

by flickawhip



Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [3]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little light holiday fluff.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Presence

It starts, as it often does, with the Christmas show. They might still be doing just live shows but the request has been sent and they can’t really say no. So they prepare. They do the show and slowly but surely they work out how to make things work. 

Ruth comes to find Debbie on the final day, Christmas Eve. They will have a week or so off, from Christmas Day through to the day after New Year’s Day. She wants to spend time with Debbie over Christmas, especially when Debbie will have Randy to deal with. She remembers far too well how much chaos he caused before.  
Debbie is nowhere to be seen but when she does emerge from where she had been on the phone with Mark, arranging things, she looks a little unhappy. Despite that, Ruth finds herself looking at Debbie with wonder. 

Debbie, in all her blonde haired, blue eyed glory, has a clip in her hair that is the same shape as a holly leaf and berries, and a dress of deep red, framed at the top and edges by white fur. She stands almost regally and even now Ruth can’t help smiling… her voice soft as she looks Debbie over.

“Wow…”

“You still like the view then?”

Debbie teases softly, moving to kiss Ruth’s cheek. 

“Mark is keeping Randy… we’re home alone.”

“All the more excuse to spoil you rotten.”

Ruth smiles.

“I’d like that.”

Debbie admits softly. She misses simple things like closeness sometimes, but her loneliness has been less obvious with Ruth to love her, even if is still sometimes still alone.


End file.
